Forced
by Deadross12
Summary: Dieter's cameras have been stolen! What's worse is that he has to work with a new partner for an article, and his cameras are really needed for it. To get them back quickly, he'll have to spend time with his new partner. But he gets more then he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Deadross12! I am making a story on a forced date with Dieter von Schwesterkrank; he is from the 14th game, Danger By Design. I will inform you that this date will take place after Nancy solves the mystery the American designer, Minette.

Just so you know I love these two charters together, if this was a pairing. Dieter used to love Minette, but I hate her guts! I played the game and loved it! Heather was pretty cool, and it surprised me that a person like her has a crush on Dieter, but hey this is a pretty small world. And I find her crush pretty cute! So I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Deiter von Schwesterkank; was the over worked photographer of the French fashion world, and the ex- boyfriend of the once most famous American designer, Minette. After her arrest, many things have changed. Heather has taken Minette's place at the fashion industry, Jean Michel has finally taken break from talking smack about other people and has taken a vacation in the Caribbean, J J Ling retired as a fitting model and has become a dessert chief at Cafe Kiki's, and he has also found his pet Boa Constrictor, Rodrick. But the one thing that he hated the most was that people started asking him the kind of questions that news reporters ask when they ask questions to people of politics, frantic questions but they came by the dozens every minute! He hated it more than any thing! But now that it has been at least six months since Drew found out the Mysterious case of Minette, he was more then happy to find out that these questions and people waiting for answers outside his apartment, would soon be over.

It was already 19:55 at night, so he was ready to pack up and call it a day. He finished his work of photographing stuff with Hugo Butterly, such an anyoing man! He also finished his walk in the park and desided that he would rather walk from the park instead of riding the Metro, to him he had gotten more time to think to himself, and he knew that most of his question crowds in the Metro anyway. He was thinking of the great times he and Minette had together when they were dating, the great times he spent with the one he loved, the smart woman that he once shared feelings for. He remembered her magnificent blue eyes, her talent of drawing, and many other things that he just loved about her, it just made him even more of a reason to stay away from other woman, a safe distance. No other women , and that was final, mandatory.

He made it to his apartment, he was just down right tired. So he made it up the stairs without any difficulty and thought of nothing else but his bed. _' Man, I'm beat, this day sucked! I should just go to bed right now, but I have to check on my telephone, just to erase the phone messages and put back my camera.' _He thought. It was such a pain to be in his shoes! Going every where, place to place to place, seeing designer after designer after Designer, and even more woman falling for his charms, now instead of them coming one by one they come by the buckets. It just like he did something wrong to good person, and now he's paying for it, now for once in his life, he was starting to hate his great Uncle and Noisette.

He made it to the top of the stairs, and saw that his phone only had two message. That was good, the less messages the more important they are. " Well that's good. Mind as well just listen." He said to himself, as he pressed the button that let him hear his messages. " You have 2 messages" Said the message It prosecced with the messages. "(Beep) Hello Dieter von Schwesterkank. It us, from Glam Glam. We are very proud to have you as ONE of our trustworthy photographers, and we are also happy to say that You will be working with one of our fashion designers, it will not be known yet who will take the honer of working with you yet, but you must be at the fashion industry building at 14:30. Please, it will be important for our company, so please take our word and be their sharp! Thank you"

Well, that one at least was important. Ever since Minette's cover was blown, people wanted more out of the fashion world, and he was also depressed at the fact that no one else that is a photographer, other than himself took their job seriously after that. He didn't care who that person was he had to meet tomorrow, but as long as it paid his bills, he was more than happy to. He pressed the button to get to the other message, please let this be important!

" (Beep) Hello Mr. von Schwesterkank." The message started, he was surprised at how silk like the message's voice was. It almost felt like the woman's voice was right in front of him. " If you want to know what happened to your work, you might as well set your alarm to 5:30 and go to where it was before. Otherwise, you can pretty much cancel your meeting and then your carrier." It was shocking but still he didn't know why he was still listening to this strange voice mail, maybe he wanted to know where this was going, or he just couldn't get over how lovely and sweet the person's voice was. " Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, even the police, you can kiss your cameras and films good bye. And just be thank full you just have to talk to your designer before you actually do any work." The message ended, and now he was even more confessed. Why was that person talking to him like that, and with such an amazing voice. Now he felt hated, but he was sure that this was some joke that someone made, and some woman trying to get her minute of fame or her shot at getting modeling carrier. Either way best get on with life and get to his office, and put his camera back to where it belonged with the others.

He reached the door to his studio, turned the nob and turned on the lights. But when he could see perfectly in the blinding light, his eyes widened, and his mouth almost hit the floor. His guitar, his toy,his film slides, his camera lights, camera extensions, and every thing else that was important to his carrier, and his life was gone! Every thing, but his couch, tables, his fish tank, book cabinet, and his desk were all that were left. His keys fell to the ground, he was almost ready to kill something! But then he remembered that he had equipment in his bath room. He ran to it, opened the door and turned on the red lights, and saw that every thing else except the the stuff that wasn't involved with his work, was also gone.

He just looked around at what he had left of his apartment, nothing but his desks, and the things that just supported his work, but were things that could help anyone were gone from his normal scattered work area. He was now understanding what the message r was telling him was true. But he noticed one huge flaw that every crime scene had, an open window, or something moved or something broken. But all found was untouched space, as if his stuff wasn't there from the beginning, and worst of all his window wasn't open. This person meant what she said seriously, so what ever this woman said might as well take it like gold, and fallow it, so no police tonight.

" And I thought my life was suckish enough." He said while sceraching his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by quickly. Many on reasons was that Deiter, was almost not willing to risk his carrier for a low life criminal, let alone barging with one. So he just took the sleep that he needed. Hating that person who took his films and Photo equipment, more and more every minute that passed. And time passed and passed and passed until he actually woke up at 5:20. Oh, how he hated waking up early before he actually had to! He knew he had to wait, he was told to, and who knows, maybe that person hasn't arrived yet, or maybe it was a trap. The thought ran though his mind, it could have been possible.

'I mean, that person just came in and took everything of my work!' He thought filled with hate. 'That person or people came in and didn't even leave a single clue. No broken glass, no note, no hair, no barged in door, not even the money I had stashed in there was taken.' It made no sense to him, at all, don't all robbers would go for money or something more of worth then camas, and films filled with fabrics? 'No evidence at all!' He just laid there on his bed, on top of his covers, with just a pair of track shorts, and a bare torso, which on any case was what any woman expected of a god like man. And his hands behind his head, with and nothing to hold his back from beating up that person who told him to wait.

He looked at what little time he had left, but what he saw was what he hated about time, when you'r waiting so desperate for something to happen already, it won't come. " 5:22." He said to his pet Boa constritor, Rodrick. "Arch! I just hate this, frist the woman tells me to get my alarm to 5:30 in the morning, and now her I am pondering, waiting for something to happen." He shifted his Body to see his pet lifting his head to him "And I am more than certain that who ever is doing this is just trying to get my attention, and just tring to get on this recheid GlamGlam articale! I just hate this job at times! Just Hate It!" what he said was filled with rage, and most all sorrow. Yes, he at times hated his job, but who didn't at times, but what he wanted was for the world to finally back off from where they can only look but not touch. Dieter just couldn't let go of why this was happening, he could blame somone, he always did when outbreakes did happen. Unforchanitely, he knew who this someone was, but he would never blam all off his suffering on her, never. Love just didn't make you do it, nomatter how hard you try.

" Minette..."

How he wished that things could go back to what he wished them to be, him dating Minette again. He misse devery thing about her now just made him want to scream, and keep screaming. Why did she have to be such a fool? Why could she just except the fact that she could have made that amout of money if would have waited for her Spring collection to comeout in stores and could have made about a million a minute? Well, things like that happen, and Minette was always a hard head, that for one thing Deiter could admit. _' Ofcourse, that was a reason why I fell in love with her,' He thought. ' If she wasn't like that, I wouldn't have had any happyness in my life. Not to also mention if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be so tempeted to still stay In this town called Paris. '_

He looked at his clock again.

_5:24_

_' I __can wait '_

_5:25_

_' Just wait Dieter, It will come '_

_5:26_

_' Just a couple more '_

_5:27_

_' You can wait Dieter, just wait! '_

_5:28_

_' Damn It Dieter Just wait! '_

_5:29_

**_"Gahhhhhhhhhh!!!"_** He shouted. It was loud enough to be heard from Spain. He shout out from his bed and ran to his office, with rage in his body and not a drop of mercy could be found in his body. He reached his door, he turned the nob without remorce and slamed it to the wall. He rushed in to kill any one who was in it. He ran in to the office and looked around. But what he found was more odd then finding a reason of not killing the person who took his suppiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is a little weird. Me re-writing a chapter I put so much effort into. Confusing people, and not making more chapters, but at least I can still write, and put all my heart and soul in this fan fiction.

Thank for all of the support and views. I can only thank you so much. And I hope I can finish this darn thing.

* * *

After waiting a sleepless night, in his bed for this moment to finally deal with those who took his cameras, he was given a very odd reward. He would have expected to see the lights on, and a group of people waiting in his studio, maybe even something treating with what he expected in his once filled workroom.

But what Dieter ended up with, was almost completely different.

Instead, he got two figures that were on almost different sides of the room. One he could see was on the couch, laid down, but since it was still 5:30 in the morning, he couldn't see the whole picture. The figure was indeed very tall in his opinion. He could also see another figure, a smaller one, in front of his desk. Both figures, were motionless, nether did they breath, nor said anything when he came in. you couldn't even tell it they were alive of not. It was almost as convincing as a man just walking into a dark, wax figure room. The feeling of humans was there, but nor was a safe feeling.

" Who are you?" He whispered in a very low, warning voice. How could these women get into his apartment, without a single, sound? How could they stand so motionless with a man who just rammed though the door?

_BEEP! Went his Alarm clock_.

And as if the waking the most amazing things, the sun light, finally came and helped the angered German man, see the vile creatures who took his most prized possessions. The two figures finally were shown before him yet, what he saw could only make him nearly fall to the ground and pass out. But it wasn't what he expected to see, nothing even close to what he just saw.

The two people of wax were indeed, of all things..._ two women_!

He couldn't believe what he saw, how could two people get into his apartment, that is on the sixth floor of Rue Du Bac, that has almost paper thin walls, without making a single sound to make him know, or at least wake him up?

Soon the sun was in all of it's morning glory to show Dieter the full effect of the people before him. The two _women _were finally available to him. And another surprise that will only mentally kick him again. Finally able to see their faces... of Beauty.

He first saw the full effect of the figure on the couch. Laying on it like a goddess, as if she owned it and the world. Her face was flawless, perfectly heart shaped, and smooth looking cream pale skin. Her hair was as louchas as chocolate, and waved like the calm seas, to both frame her beautiful face and lead it to invite the seeker in. Her lips were plump and red a rose, and had it pulled into a smile that would break anyone's heart. Her body was as breathtaking as her face, with legs that would make men tremble, and a chest that would make women feel dwarfed. Her body was in the most seductive pose, that even playboy magazines would kill for. Her clothes complainant on her behalf, with the colors of blue, white and black. She had a office fashion style shirt, with the strips of Mayan Blue, royal blue, and white. She had white long sleeves that reached her forearms, barely below the elbow. She had a thin, sleek black belt, that went around her small, thin waist, in the most fashionable from. Her pants was only another wash of blue, taight pants just enough to show her attractive legs. Yet she didn't shoes on, in fact they were next to the couch, already facing Dieter, as if preparing to attack him. they were tropical sandle high heals, with the design of sandy leafs intertwined, and golden linin in the form to help her feet stay on. He could tell from expreance that she was a pure French woman, yet didn't look like a Parisian at all. Her height was amazing, the tips of her toes were only centimeters away from the other end of the couch, and the couch was six feet long. She was indeed the _true _Aphrodite.

This was a breathtaking sight, like watching a man falling love at first sight with a beautiful woman. As if seeing a goddess in your own home. Yet the only thing he could do was look at the other figure, only to be blown away by the others beauty.

The woman that was leaning on his desk, but she was the total opposite of her partner, but at least her beauty was seen. This one was much smaller, in fact he could see that she could barely reach his shoulder, and he was 5'11" tall. Probably 5'2'' tall, maybe around that. Her body was in more of a male posse, like the John F. Kennedy Presidential art. Yet she still kept her feminizum. Her body was a lot more curvier then her partner, who was much more leaner than she was. Her face was also flawless, very model, diamond shaped, she also had a beautiful southern tan. She also had a heart-breaking smile, although, hers' seemed...different. Her partner had the smile of a full grown woman, this one's felt almost like... _a child_. Her body also was different, it wasn't god like, but it filled the desires of both men and women. Her bust was also large, but an understandable size, and her hips were just as bone shattering. He knew that this woman's face was a much different nationality then the French woman's. He couldn't really put his name on it, but she looked something very, very close to a Spanish speaker, she also had some traces of French too, but maybe some specks of either Italian, or American. But was it Spain, Mexico, Colombia, Purto Rico, or Cuba that she came from? The list could go on forever as far as he knew, she had her own individual features, that it was almost imposable to know where they all came from. She had a black shirt on, with individual flames on every corner of the black frame. She had skinny jeans, ones that made any man beg for more, they went very well with her figure. Unlike her partner she did have her shoes on, small, black, normal flats, ones that complaneted her shirt and legs very well. Yet dispite all that, they were perfect.

These two women were the most perfect god like beings he had ever seen. They were even more beautiful than Minette.

He would later mentality kill himself for thinking that, but for at this time, place, shock, and surprise, what else could he have thought?

"Who are you!" He commanded, not wanting anything but something broken, and he knew it wasn't going to be him. With some weird power of his own, he made the sun glisten even more, and aiding him in his vision, and now seeing the women in their every detail.

As soon as his word ended, both of the w omen's eyes opened at the same time. Like rising from the dead, they opened immediately, and kept in their positions. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their eyes were the most gem like eyes he had ever seen. The tall French woman had eyes that appeared to be as blue as the sea, yet proven wrong when a hint of the sun propossed as blue as the sky. The short Hispanic had a very colorful shade of brown, so many different shades of brown that made his head spin, both sides felt like a dark shade while the sun showed three other different shades. Their eyes made his eyes of green and Minette's electric ice blue eyes look dull.

"_ Hello, Herr Von Schwesterkrank" _Both of the woman said with the most angel like voices he has ever heard. He finally figured out that it was the small Hispanic who sent him the message of waking up at this damn time. " _We hope that you slept well."_ They started to get up, no emerge from there starting positions, with the most fluent, and seductive of movements. The short Hispanic standing at full height which was still below his shoulders, and walked to him like a cat would stalk her prey. The tall French slowly arose from her position, lifted her legs from their position, and led them safely into the sandals and started to walk towards him, taking her time, as if she had all the time in the world.

" Well, No! I didn't!" He nearly shouted, not wanting anyone to wake up and get involved with his business. "Now, where are my cameras! Why did you take them? And why are you here? " Not having the patience for this, not one bit of it. Hoping to get a full answer by his hostel voice alone. Yet, like how his life is to this day, he never really got what he wanted. They only stopped at least five feet away from his position, and looked at him. The French keeping her breath taking smile, while her partner was slowly letting her's fade.

" Do not worry! They are perfectly fine." The French woman said. Her English was so perfect, that her French accent made her sound so much the voice of love of your life.

" Your cameras are in a special location, where are examining them for special purposes."Said the short Hispanic, in a very professional tone. Her English was also perfect, American maybe?

" What kind of purposes?" Dieter asked, not wanting to hear this. For only they and god knew what these women where doing to his most prized-...second most prized possessions.

"We have detected curtain 'bugs' in your cameras, that are considered very dangerous to the public, and to you."

"Bugs? **BUGS!** YOU BROKE IN TO MY STUDIO, STOLE MY CAMERAS, AND EQUIPMENT, AND TOLD ME TO WAKE UP AT 5:30 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING? JUST BECAUSE THEY HAD 'BUGS'! Dieter was nearly ready to kill them, having given a more than stupid answer, to a more than idiotic purpose. The Short Hispanic was now nearly in no mood to deal with this man, her smile was more than long gone and now was breathing deeply, almost trying to calm down and not go ballistic herself on this man. While the French woman, unbelievably still has the smile that she had in the beginning, in fact- he might be going crazy here- but her smile might have gotten even bigger.

"Yes sir." The French said in a play full tone. "We are very sure that once we're done-

"**NO! Those are my cameras! They are my property, bought and paid for by me, and are what makes the damn company that I work for sell their stupid magazines. Now give them back and get the hell out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!Hi sorry I haven't been able to talk about KungFu Panda lately, still Amada hasn't given any ideas for it yet. Loook, I am rrrreeeeaaalllly sorrryyyyy! I am! Really! I just have more Ideas for this still!

AnywayI hope this gose ok, I I just feel terrable right now. Really! I am sorry! Hope you enjoy... but you don't have to if you don't want to.

* * *

8:45, The sun has already woken, and has shown no mercy on the clouds, making even athe slightest hole that any hole that any cloud has look like a pool of light. Yet to the people of France, it didn't seem that much of a big deal, nor did it give the bad vibes down awayone's spine. The alarms of every Fasion designer went off at this time, even for the ones who need more rest, it still was like a law, yet one that didn't had to be put down by anyone, or one that just seemed silly to fallow.

Heather McKay: The bright, young, talented American woman, who took over the Minette's house of Design, took her spot a the spring collection catur project, and is the new fresh, meat on the block. She was ready to leave her mark of the world of Couture, and she knows more then to start any fight with any other designer just because of similar designs, that was why Minette hired her. Her alarm went off, and without regret, she snaped out of her dreams and stoped her alarm. She was ready for another day to achive her goal, everyday she got closer, she just knew it! she looked out the huge window that allowed her to see the Eiffel tower and all its glory. Her brown brick walls gave style and comfort to her as it remindeed her of the towns she moved to and grew up in, while she was still a child in the United States. She got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom, it was a very nice one, not too big nor too small. The walls were lime green with designs of pink Butterflys and flowers, she wasn't crazy about her apartment but it was home enough.

Ever since she started working for Minette, she started to get a little more money then she was asking for, but atleast she was learning what she wanted to learn. Of course, her mother has been begging Heather to let send her money from the United States, in order to help her stand on her own two feet, but for a reason, Heather didn't want the money, always saying that if she were to become a true adult, she had to do this on her own. She smiled at the last time she said it over the phone about right after the Sping colletion was shown in the United States and then the world. For how she got all of this, she owed it all to her friend, Nancy Drew. If only she could have done more then make her a model for her first Spring collection, well atleast Drew got to enjoy her time in the city of Love.

Heather just took a minute to open the fuaset to let the water escape and wash her face. She brushed her teeth, and prepared for a shower. It took about twenty minutes, then she dried her hair, and escaped the room filled with warm vapor. She looked at her opptions on what to wear today, but for some reason, she didn't want to wear her normal everyday outfit, pink shirt, gray brown tie, white high heels, white belt, and red striped brown pants. " Maybe I should try to wear something else today, maybe my own designs?" She thought about it, but then just made off like a trooper and do what is right. "Naaaa' It just wouldn't look me." Then She set aside her clothes, and keept on looking. Then she came across a pair of dark jeans, a pair of black nightgown heels with white along the edges, and a Purple and black striped shirt, that was a perfect fit, the purple was able cover her elbows,yet not go any where else then that, and reach the bottom of her neck to the top of her waist. It was perfect, and she couldn't ask for anything better!

She took her time to put it on and look her self in the mirror. It was fantastic! She loved it, and it made her feel different, which for now felt like a sign. Maybe something out of the blue might happen today. She almost felt like a model, which she almost never want to be, unless that model was somehow close to Dieter. She blushed at just the thought of him. She hasn't for a while, ever since she became a fasion designer, she has been so busy. Now that she rembered him it was increadable at how much detail she had on him in her memory. His dirty blonde highlighted hair, with brown in it, his beautiful green eyes, his stone like face, and his incredable accent, which was enough to make any woman fall head over heels. She some how known that her chances of talking to him now were for good reason why, higher then while she was working for Minette.

Not to also mention, he never talked to her, well talked to her about any thing other than about work with Minette. Still, she could only gusse at her chances, but for now they were pretty average. After of looking at how differnt she looked in the mirror, the phone rang. She ran to it, picked it up, and started, " Bonjour" She said with delight.

" Hello, and Good Morning, Ms. McKay." It was the people from Glam Glam. " We hoped you slept well."

" I gusse I did." She said with a smile yet a finger on the hang up botton.

" Alright! So as one of our hard working fasion Designers, we are hoping that you will help us for our next issue of Galm Glam magazine."

She thought for a moment, "Sure! Why not?"

" Excenlent!" They shouted, getting the answer that they prayed for. " Well, what you need to know is, is that you will be working with an assigned Photagraper, you will be talking about your Ideas and what you plan with every one involed."They went on. " But,it is important that you stay close to your Photographer, you two will be the main keys of this project. Oh and you have to be at the Glam Glam building at 14:30 for the meeting and to meet your Photographer." They finally finished. Thank you...

" Okay. Thank you very much." She was ready to hang up, but a thought occuered to her. " But wait! Who's my Photographer?" But it was too late, they already hung up. " Shoot!" She cursed at the phone. She placed it back in the charger and went to the Kitchen, ready to eat.

" Hum, Let's See," She looked around The kithen with and Open mind. After about looking in there for about 2 minutes at a large refigarator, dark brown wooden cabanets, and about the rest of her 200' by 400' apartmant, just thinking of what to do, she just shruged, and decided that she would just buy a douhnut at the building of Glam Glam. _' Their not too sweet, not too fattening and I can get I free Coffie with it if I buy the Medium sized. And I'm really not that Hungry. '_ She went back to to her room, and recovered her glasses, and found it very easy to walk in the new shoes that came out of nowhere. Must have come from J.J. as a thank you present, for letting her getting away from being a fitting model. Gusse that whould have to do for Now.

She placed the glasses on there normal place, and also took a black sweater, and also tried a purple scarf as well. She looked at the clook and it was about 5 minutes to 10. She had plenty of time, and so she took her sweet time to get her supplies for the meeting, and the large brown stylish bag she carried them in. Not too heavy, but enough to keep her her blanced on both feet. All right, she was ready, but just like Dieter, she also found a way to keep away from the American fasion reporters, but instaed of walking she would go to the park and stay there for about 20 minutes just killing time. Then after that, she knew that the reporters would go to Cafe Kiki's for about 40- 65 minutes, then in those 40-60 minutes, she would take the fastest Metro train to her studio, which was once Minette's. Then If she was lucky the reporters would leave their spots at 12 that were near Glam Glam, and she would get there with out one person seeing her. Beleivle it or not it only took her a week to plan all of this time, places, and events all down in her note book in less then two weeks.

" Please, don't fail now." She said to her sheet of paper that was now her life line. She walked quickley to her light brown door, then she looked at her book case, that was filled with different types of books, and the huge tank that was right next to looked at her huge pet, it was coiled up, and it's green skin was complamented by its black stripes. And the light was huge help at seeing her beloved pet. She looked at the some what sleeping beast, and said, " Bye, Josphia. Don't miss me." She finally said as she was opening the door then finally closed it and locked it. As she walked she was some how given the feeling that she was being watched by something other than a person, the sence didn't even feel animal, some thing even more sinister than a video camra. But she knew shecouldn't be thinking about such stupid things at such a tight part of the morning for her. _' Just keep walking McKay! It's just nerves, okay! '_ For the first time in her life, she asked for Glam Glam to save her from something that she dreaded, to save her from her new sence of fear and anger.

_' Run girl. Run! ' _Thought the dark creature. And she did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness....

That was all that he could see, and sharp pain was all he could feel. The pain was more noticeable in his head, his trought, and his chest, all the places that the unhuman woman attacked him at. Aside from the fact that it was mid- spring in France, he was as cold as ice, and his apartment was always 72 degrees, no matter if it was hot or cold. Then he felt the heat of the sun on his face, with that he started to wince, and accept the fact that he has to get slowly opened hiss eyes, and soon felt the sun really trying to cook his eyes.

"Agch!" He coursed as he tried to block the sun from his eyes. " This sucks, first I get my cameras stolen, then after that I get muled by two beautiful inhuman woman." This really wasn't turning out to be his best week of the year. For all he knew,if he didn't get his cameras back soon, he could pretty much lose every thing else important to him. But Minette was already long gone, he was more concerned about how he could keep his apartment, and his own work that he was most gifted at. If he lost the apartment he would be pretty much loosing his family's heirloom, the same apartment that his great Uncle Hans had lived in during the war, it would bring total disappointment in his family, and not even his beloved cousins that have grown up with him would EVER want to see him again.

He finally noticed that he should really getup, who knows how long he's been knocked out. He took step by step, movement, by movement, he took his time, but he tried to recover quickly after the surge of pain with every single move he made. After about 2 minutes of this action, he already shot up from a crouched position. "AAH" He was realived that his stiffness was healed. He stretched a bit, but just after he had to go to his room and look at the time, so he ran to the open door. It took him a while to adjust his eyesight, and he finally saw the bold red numbers.

13:26

_' Damn it! '_ He Thought. He knew it took about 40 minutes just from his apartment to Glam Glam by Metro. This was going to be hell, for sure...

He ran though his closet to get his shirt, jacket, pants, socks, and every thing else that he needed for his meeting. He ran to his bath room, his empty bath room, and shot the hot water on, yet even if the water felt good, it still didn't matter to the fact that he had less then an hour to get there. He rushed out of the tub, dried up, put on his clothes, and ran though his stuff, he got his Metro pass, his camera that he had from the Night before. His note pad and pen for notes of what his designer wanted, only God knew for what he was up for. After he was done with his packing he was ready to jump out the window, but he put every thing in his pockets, he didn't take out Rodrick out of his tank, knowing that he didn't have the time to, and jolted out the door. Without locking his door, but he knew that his neighbor would do it for him since they knew each other since they were 18 years-old. He burst though Rue du Bac, and just ran, not sparing a thought for the Metro stops. He just ran, nothing seemed to stop him, he somehow had some weird luck of not having to stop for red lights or look both ways before he crosses the road, because not one car seemed to be out on the road.

After about eight minutes of running non-stop as fast as he can, he was about still about 30 minutes away from the Glam Galm building. Wow he was faster then the Metro, he could still go on to the stop closest to him, but he knew had so much time left. Every minute that passed, he hated Shis and Pyro more and more for making him late, but he knew that if he ever got the chance to beat them up. He knew that he didn't have a chance in hell. If they could do that to him without even being seen, he sure would be mince meat. They were both incredibly fast, and frighteningly strong. Sure he worked out him self, pretty buff and was pretty strong too, but compared to them, he was a joke.

Minutes later, he was soon about 10 metro minutes from Glam Glam, dude this was more then he expected, maybe all of his rest that the two woman put him in. Or maybe his determination to keep his job is what is helping run as far and as far as he can. After a total of running for about 15 minutes, and he was probably minutes away which he didn't know if he still had time to stop and rest for a minute, but for all he knew, he had to keep running. People could only marvel at how fast and how long he was running. Such a dedicated man...

" Finally!" He said out loud as he saw the Glass building, with the huge lime green Letters of Glam Glam. As he saw it's breathtaking view, it only made him more faster on getting to the meeting on time. He Barged though the sliding doors, everyone looking at him as he reached the front black table. "Nico!" He said without breath, " Where is the next issue Glam Glam Meeting?!" Dieter was totally out of breath, he hug over the desk almost ready to bite the head off the young, small 5'5 sized, Black spiked haired American 19 year-old. His real name was actually Nicolas Delvo, but he liked to name Nico, because it didn't remind him of his father.

Nico was shocked at how close Dieter was to his face, it nearly made him wet his seat, which would get him fired, and get him killed by Glam Glam. "Uh! Hi Mr. von Schwesterkrank." He started off frightened. " Well you, uh, seem, in a hurry!"

" No, I'm taking may sweet time in order to get to get the meeting that will give me my next paycheck." He said with acidic sarcasm. Nico just looked at him with glass like eyes, not knowing how to get the angered, deadlined German young man.

" Oh the m-meeting! Oh it's just up the fourth floor, a-a-and in the 3 room on the left." He said with chatering teeth, and nearly wet pair of pants. " It has the yellow card on the door. So here you go" He said with a yellow card in his hands. " Oh and y-y-y-your fashion designer is here. Locked and loaded." He said with a raised thumb, and an uncertain smile. Dieter snatched the card out of Nico's hand and ran for the stairs, while he left a wet pantsed teenager at the front desk. He ran thought the hall ways as fast as he could passing the people that loved his work and woman who loved him. " Good morning Dieter!" Some beautiful young moving woman would say as he passed by. He didn't spare them a second glance.

" Morning Von Schwesterkrank!" Some men would say while waving and holding a pile of paper in thier hands. He could only just look at there and just keep running faster. Others were either too busy to notice him, or they just didn't want to say a thing to him, knowing they would bring the Minette topic up, and every one who knew Dieter, knew that after she got arrested he was never really the same. He was really picky when it came to the topic of Minette. He finally made it to the steps, not even sparing a thought forth elevator, nothing it would take forever to get it to the first floor. Summing every once of stamina he had left, he went up the four flight of stairs with his body in pain, hies legs beged for rest, and his lungs burned for air with every step he took. First floor... second floor... third floor. Every flight, felt like a car fell on his legs as he wet further to his destination.

" Finally the fourth floor" he said to himself as he reached the huge brown door with the picture of a model on it. He opened the door and sprinted in to the white long corador with the lines of rooms, and the lines of gray and brown doors theat held those rooms. Since the stairs were not so far from the elavators, it still meant the Dieter had to pass six doors before he can get to the issue meeting and his designer. After running past five doors he still can't find anyone near the door at all. Late? No? Just in time? Either way he was still not going to stop, not even to open the door. As he reached for the Strong built he heard no one's voice from inside, so his hopes had filled, at hopes the he had a chance at not explaining on why he was late. He reached for the handle, and gave it a good twist, pulled the door, and barged in the room. He felt the cool air that came from it, felt relived that he was finished with this stupid running, closed the door in back of him, and rested on it. Still standing and he let the air wipe off the sweat from his neck, and he was so tired he was still surprised that he was still breathing , but for that moment that was all he could do.

The woman in the room jumped from her seat as she heard the door slam, it was a breathing, no gasping man in the same room as she was, and looked to see what the problem was. She saw the man, but nearly jumped again as she saw who he really was. He was so out of breath, clutched to the door, and she saw his god like figure, all of this made her face flush_. ' It's Dieter! Whoh! He must have ran here. That's why he must be so out of breath _' All she could do was just look at him, he was almost ready to cough up his lungs, she knew she had to do something and quick. She took a deep breath hopping for the best, and said what should be said in front of any hard working photographer.

" Uh, Good Afternoon, M-Mr. von Schwesterkrank." She said in a nervous tone, but a respectable one. To her, it sounded like the most worst greeting in the world, sure it was the after noon, but she almost felt that she said it in a child like tone. Mentally stabbing herself for it, whiles for Dieter it was the most, (well maybe for being so out of breath) angel like voice, almost as angel like as Pyro's or maybe Shis' voice. Which made him jump, but he knew he had to yell at them, some one, anyone even if it wasn't their fault, he just had to scream. He shot his head in the direction of the woman who greeted him, with grinding teeth. But as he fully saw her, he just realized that he was about to make a huge mistake. The woman had a very concerned look on her cute face, and since she was the only person in the room it was better that he didn't.

" Heather! Oh hi, s-s-sorry if I'm late."


	6. Chapter 6

Dieter just stood there, still standing there on the door. He was still out of breath,for now knowing that he and Heather were pretty much the only ones in the room. Heather knew she had to answer him, some how, but for that moment she could only be grateful at how lucky she was working with the man she loved, it was as if all those months of working for Minette finally worked out for her, other then making her a fashion designer herself. She took a deep breath again, feeling her face heat up, she mentily told her self to calm down and answer the man as calmly as she could. " Uh, well no, Dieter. Y-y-you'r not late at all!" He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was lying, but in fact, she was a pretty truthful woman , and she would never lie to anyone, not even to him. " To be honest, your actually early." She said holding her cup of water that she was planing on drinking before he barged in.

" Oh thanks." A thought then went in his mind. " But wait, what time is it?" He asked as his lungs had finallly had time to take in their fill of air, and he finally made a move to the long, slick, honey brown table which she was sitting at. She smiled and just said without difficulty " It's 14:25. Don't worry, I like to come early too." He could only just look at her, he didn't really care about early, but she did somewhat made him a bit more better then he was at first. " Oh, do you want some water?" She asked with a cup filled with water in her left hand, and a cute smile, just to show that she wanted to help. He was amazed at how different she looked from how he had always remebered her, she always had a pink shirt, brown red striped pants, white heels, and every thing else from where he stood. Now she looked almost like a different person, she still had her normal hairdo, but it gave her a new frame on how others looked at her, to be honest, she looked even more American than she usually did.

He smiled and took the cup from her hands, and nodded his head once, saluting a thank you, Heather was so caught in his action, she couldn't help but do the same, and after that an even bigger smile. He drank the cool water, it was refreshing, it left the desert in his throut,a peaceful but strong tank, ready for anything. He was half way done with the water, not even noticing that there was an ending, all that running left his lungs and air pipe dry, he didn't realized how thirsty he was until the liquid flow stoped. " Hmmm" He looked in the cup and saw nothing left, he knew that Heather didn't drink any of it, it certainly looked like it was inten for some drinking, but he knew she had a heart. That was what made her diiferent from Minette. He looked at his Designer again, expecting her to be looking at him with wondering eyes and a hint of drool at the edge of her lips, but when he took a good look, she was hard at work, already done with two paragraphs in a sheet of paper need for the project. Man it was imposable to think she wasn't a robot!

"So do you think the fashion editors are coming?" He asked as he placed the cup on the table. Heather just finished her last sentence, just looked at him, and placed her pen down. She just smiled at him, fully knowing the answer. Dieter knew what this meant, it was as if she was mentally telling him that O_f course they're coming! Don't you think that they would call us just to play a joke when their magazine sales have gone though the roof?_ He knew how Heather could be a little humorous, but she was strickly a workaholic, which he could never find a bad thing." Do you think they're going to work us to death?" He said just out of the blue, not really caring if she answered or not. She just shot from her work and looked at him with concered eyes. She knew he was a hard working man, but she of all people knew that Glam Glam would always do their whipping on every body, even to those who were doing what they were pulling their weight.

" Heh, I guess. Maybe we're lucky, since John Mi isn't here." She knew this wasn't like him to talk to her like this, but since they were working togther, it was better to get comfortable, and just, well ...work. If she was Minette, and she was SO thankful she wasn't, she would probably be throwing a fit, because of who she would be working with, but Heather was silently thanking Glam Glam and who ever is watching over her, for giving her a job that she had to work with Dieter von Schwesterkrank. " Do you want to get stared with this?" She asked as she offered a seat in front of her. He looked at her with a uncertain face and his persing eyes that nearly made her heart stop, then he said what the heck and sat down in front of her.

" Sure" He said with a heavy sigh, he looked at her again and relized the digatil clock in the far right of the large gray room was 14:28, he shook it off and laid his head on his right hand, not knowing what Heather was ordered to do next. Sure, he liked Heather, she was smart, fair, talented, helpful,kind she was also a survivor on many occations, but the one thing he didn't care was her effections for him. Sure it was sweet, and made her even more of a reason to work with him, but it just that it sort of annoyed him that she was one of millions of women who have fallen pray for him, and for one thing, she deserved better, and should know better too. He just looked at her, and she was setting every sheet of paper she had. Ordering them, writing on every five pages, and after doing this for about thirty seconds, she finally gave him a bule sheet of paper filled with instructions, orders that he was given, things that involved him and Heather to be at sutain places at surtain timefor the next two weeks. Some things that he just couldn't make out, copted photo here and there. But that still didn't make him not fulfilled with the fact that he had to blame those two women who got him here, tried, and with the fact that they told him about who he was going to work with before he was going to meet her, this was a strange thing thast someone, or something got him into, but what ever it is, he knew it was going to be a bumpy ride.

"So...what do you think?" she asked with a creeping blush on her face, yet he didn' t notice.

" Yeah, I guess. But what else do we have to do other then these simple things to do?" He said as he put the sheeet of paper down. " Oh and do you have scheches for me? You know, so I know what I'll be looking at before I out them on the article? Your Ideas?" He asked, with his chin in his right plam, and his left hand out, just incase if she did want him to see any thing else that was on paper. She looked at his hand then at him, then she took out a note book, filled with blank paper, but he could tell that some in the front have be used and been looked though, he woundered if there was any thing finshed in there.

" Here you go. This is what I have so far, but I don't know if it'll be enough for the atricale." She handed the notebook to him without difficultly, then she looked though her pile of paper again, while he looked though the amazing pages that held the ideas of his fashion design partner. Every page that he turned to was a blast of art work thaat he knew not even Minette could comepare to, so many thing about the designs were so different, and with every page, a sheet of paper that Heather had been inspired by. All of her work just made him aww at how much she could acomplish. He looked back at her, noticed that she again was at work, but of corse she was deep in her work, knew he must have looked at her work for about a minute or so. So he looked at the clock again

14:32.

" Agch! They tell us to be hear sharp, but why aren't they?" He said as he closed the notebook in his hands. Heather looked at him again, but this time a smile on her face, totaly knowing how he feels. " By the way, excelent work. We should have this article ready in notime with you on our ship."He handed the notebook back to her, and she took it back with pride. Heather then put it back in the brown bag she had next to her leg on the floor, and then returned to her position in front of Dieter.

" Thanks. I do hope that they can atleast tell us that if the're coming or not." She said in a harsh tone, but a different one too, then went back to work. Dietier still just looked at the clock, still sitting at his offered seat, and his chin still in his right plam. He just let his mind wonder, maybe he should give a bill to his neighbor for locking his appartment about 9 times for the past four months, and he even knew it was almost time to give Rodrick his weekly meal, and he was also thinking of maybe what he should do when this meeting is done, or when it's canceled. He suddenly remembered about what the two women said before they kicked the living daylights out of him. _' Say Hello to McKay for us!' _That was impossable! How could they have known? How did they know that it was Heather who he was going to work with?

_' How the Hell did they know?!"_ He screamed in his head, with his bord face turning in to an angered demon. He just hated them, thanks to them, he was personaly humilated. They took his camras, his film, and what was worse, he had to date his fashon designer in order to get them back before the two days that he is expected to start the photos with her and the photos for the next issue of Glam Glam! To him they were the most reched woman in the world! His hands balled into fists, it was amazing that the ring in his left index finger was able to survive such fury, more or less survive the man at all.

Heather, for some unknown reason felt a dameaged oura in the room. From all the months that she had spent with Minette, she has ben giffed with the talent of knowing when someone within 2 suare miles was angry or atleast ticked. She was some how worried, because this sence she felt it coming from Dieter, so she couldn't help but to look what was wrong. she stoped her writing again, and slowly risen her head to see what was wrong with Dieter. She was about ready to face the angered German, but at that moment the door slammed open again. They both shot their heads to what made the door open with such force, and saw the very people that they knew they wer going to kill.

" Okay People, lets get started!" Said The head man in charge of all the Galm Glam Meetings, mainly the man that knows what th e people want from them. His Name was Crolone Peair, THE man behide it all of the Glam Glam. A very Thin, lean, tall man, blad head, a shrot devil gotee on his chin, and purple tinted glasses that would make him look like a mad scienctist, and the German accent to go with it, not like Dieter's, but he had enough to creep out any criminal. And just after he mae his entreance, a total of 7 other fastion editors, press men, woman of the board and people that called all the dirrances of Glam Glam. To Crolone, late was fashion, but to Dieter and Heather, he NEEDED to get a real life.

" Ahhhh! Heather Mekee! How are you darling?" He asked with a cell phone in one hand and a set of open arms held high, almost waiting for a hug. Heather just smiled and tilted her head to greet him, showing that she was ready to get started with the project. " And heer von Schwesterkrank! How are you my boy?" Crolone said not knowing how anoyying he was to the two of them. Dieter just looked at him with a normal stright face, and said nothing. Crolone got the picture, and when to the far end of the long table pulling down the whiote screen that was hidden behind a black curtain. Ready to be give this show on the road.

" Hay McKay." Said a fastion editor with a heavy set already in process, but had hair at least to Heather with direct voice. " Do you mind? Your in my seat." She could could just studder an appolagy in worryhoping that she didn't disrespect him.

" Oh I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that this was your." She said as she got her items on the table and took her bag along. Then finally, stood up and showd that the man was about 5'5, while she with the 4 inch heels, was 5'8. " If you don't have a seat, sit next to Schwesterkrank, since he's your partner for this thing?" He said in her face, and took his seat, Heather then looked at Dieter who was not paying attention what just happened, hewas looke ing at the presintation that was about to be begin, she just looked at him, with worry, almost embarrassed to even move any closer to him. But she knew she had to since there weren't any other seat to take, so she gulped silently, and walked around the table, and in less then five seconds, she finaly made it to the chair that was to the left of him. He noteiced this, as she acuardly took the place next to him. She was almost ready to run out of the room, and can already feel her cheeks turn red, and was alredy feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

" All right my fellow Fessbeans! Lets rock and roll!" Shouted the annoying man of Crolone Peair, while waving a long metal pointer in the air. " Let's start..."

* * *

Hello! Hay sorry It took me so long, but atleast I finally finished with this darn chapter. OMG! THIS IS MY SIXTH CHAPTER, AND iHAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY kUNG FU pANDA FANFIC! Dude, I suck! Anyway thank for your help and have a great Saint Patrick's Day!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour!!! Hi guy's! yeah I still don't have Ideas for Kung Fu Panda...Sorry! Anyway I'm still trying my best with this fanfic. Oh and Sorry if I've been taking a long time with this, I have been REALLY BUSY! So yeah My life is a never ending flow of assignments. Oh and I'm almost played this game at least five times in a row, and I still can't get enough! Oh and Just so you know, I played that game more then three times and I never told on Heather. NEVER!!!!!!! THAT WAS COMPLETELY OUT OF THE QUESTION! So, here I write on a Friday hoping to get this chapter done, and chapter 7 done on Kung Fu Panda, " Love is Stronger. Enjoy!!!_

_

* * *

_

So, the meeting went without a hich? Yeah right! Dieter almost ready to fall flat on his face, after Peair Had said the final words that He always said when a meeting is done. _"Let's Make it work people!"_

_' Boy, that guy needs to get a real life! '_ Both thought Dieter and Heather as they packed their stuff. Every one was realived that the most boring presentation they had just took part in. Heather had a little bit of trouble with giting her things, since she was close to Dieter, she was a nervous reck. Secretly prying that she wouldn't do anything to make him hate her. He was ready to run out of that gray room and shut the door as hard as he could, run to his apartment and Scream his head off.

" Oh and Dieter?" Asked Peair, while still at his place in front of the screen. Dieter just wanted to punch the living daylights out of him for saying his name like that. " Yes, ? What is is it?" He asked in a hostile voice, it sended shivers down every woman's back. Peair was just as shocked as any woman would be, but he let just let that be Schwesterkrank.

"I need to talk to you about your assinment with Mekee, and I need to talk to you alone." Dieter just looked at him with a plain face, then looked at Heather who was looking at him, ready to get this thing going. Then back at Peair, and sat back down, and so Heather understood what had to be done. She got her bag with all of her things and exited the door that lead to the hall way. As she reached the door, she looked at Dieter before retreating to the hall way to finally escape the pressure that her heart has been suffering with Dieter near her the whole time. Now that she was outside, she could finally breath, normally at least. But she was sort of disapoted of not knowing what they had talk about.

She leaned on the door, after she fully closed it, and just let her mind wander of what she should do next. She thought of going back to her studio, The Moulan, and continue the rest of her collection, for this new issue of Glam Glam. Another was to ask for if she barrow one of the rooms of the building, in order to ask the people who did all of the stories, what they wanted to know, or what they expected of her and Dieter. But, just when she was in the middle of all of what she thinking, two young woman came out of no where nearly scaring the live hell out of her. They came without warning at all, it was if they magicly transported them-selfs in front of her. One tall French woman and a short Hispanic...

* * *

" Heer von Schwesterkrank," Said Mr. Peair, while pasing the floor and still keeping the long, thin, whip-like metal rod in his hands. Dieter could only just look at the man with an angered face, annoyed of still being in the same room as this infurating man.

" Yes, sir?" He asked in the most politest way he could with fury welling up inside him. And again the amazing, magic ring on his left index finger survives again.

" I just want you to know, that even though Heather used to work for Minette." He paused knowing that this would be a very sore subject to comfront Dieter with, but it was the only way to be done. " I know that this must be a bit too much after Minette's arrest, but this is what is needed. I know you must somehow hate Heather for not helping her at the time Drew found out the truth." Dieter didn't know where this was going but all he knew was that this was going to be a long Father-son conversation. " I know how important Minette was to you, and I can understand if you hate those who got her arrested, or didn't help her. All I just want you to know, since your working with Mekee and I also want you to know somethings before you 's that just don't stare her down, don't give her the feeling that you hate her roten guts, and maybe you do. Also, don't give her the feeling that you'r going to kill her. Don't be pushy with any topic you two have to talk about, and be fair, okay?"

" Why are you talking to me like this? You know, I don't even think this is necessary, and on my own temporary partner." Dieter said, with the anger swelling up in him. " Heather never did anything to me. So why would I do such things to a woman like her?"

" Look, I'm just asking you not to take it too far with her. I mean, an assignment happened with Hugo and another photographer. Hugo was throwing things out of proportions and before you knew it, that other photographer wanted out!" Said Peair while in front of Dieter, but about five feet away. " Heather's a very talented, spirted, kind young woman, so it's not very fair to teat her badly, just because she didn't help Minette enough to not get her arrested."

Dieter couldn't beleive that this was happening. He could understand his assignment with Heather, it's just that he didn't expect that many would be conserning about her well being, because she's now partners with her ex-boss's ex-boyfriend. Many people know how dangerous that could be, so Peair was the frist to say something on this subject.

" And I don't expect you two to be the best of friends, but give her a chance. Try to at least talk to her about some things." This was coming out of the blue, but it also had to be said, for Dieter's well-being, and for Heather's safety. And for all he knew, he knew Deiter would never lay his hand on any woman, it's just that he didn't want to her be mentally ruined by him. For all that he knew, being mentally hurt is more painful then any crushing of bones could compare, and being hated by the person who she had to be working with, just because she didn't help anyone. That could go a long way, and Heather just wouldn't be the Heather that everyone, or at least most people loved, and Glam Glam would lose another fashion designer.

Dieter just looked at the man with narrow eyes, and had a pair of fists that were ready to beat anyone in to a bloody pulp. For all he knew, jail had to be better then this lecture about being nice to a woman who wasn't guilty of anything. So, for all that he knew, Heather will be the prized possession that he will have to protect, no matter what cost. This is what was expected of any partnership, especially if it's a man and a woman who had to work together.

* * *

" Hi McKay!" Yelled one of the women, in front of Heather. All Heather could do was just smile at the two woman that were greeting her. The one who said hi, was the tall Blonde French, named Sheraline. She was about the same hight as her, maybe even an inch taller. A beautiful smile, that coplamented her wild, long hair, and a little plump, but still a healthy weight. The short Hispanic, Christina , was about 5'3 or shorter. With purple highlights and flat hair. She also had a nice smile, but was always quiet, when ever Sheraline had one of her exceting moments.

" Oh, Hi Sher, Christie. How are you guys?" Heather asked the two by the nick names they gave themselves.

" Every things great! how are you?" Shouted Sheraline.

" Every thing's alright. Nothing too big is going on." Heather said, trying to hide the lie she was saying. Christina took note of this, and smiled a devilish smile that would creep out even the Devil himself. Heather knew that Chis could detect any lie within miles, and Heather was telling one.

" Yeah, every thing's great. But, tell us about your partner. What about him? Dose he look fit enough to work?" Said Christina with a coy smile, crossed arms and a twinkle in her contact blue eyes. Heather knew there was no use going against Chis with lies. She it was time to spill it and try not to sound Pathetic.

She sighed and started to feel her face turning red. Then she started. " Yeah, I guess you heard huh?" They nodded their heads." Well, Dieter's okay." Pause." It's just that there's something about him, that I feel like I need to help. But, I don't think he wants me to interfear with his personal life."

" Awwwww.' Both said Chris and Sher, as if they were seeing the most adorable puppy in the world. Heather just blushed, she didn't want to add anything to that. Knowing that she would probably be as red as a tomato by now.

" Will you two stop that! It's bad enough with Minette gone and I don't need you two to screw every thing up for the rest of us."

" Alright, take it easy cowgirl. We aren't hear to mess everything up for you. We're just trying to help you" Said Sher with an innocent smile, and raised hands to protect herself from McKay's wrath.

" Oh, and just in case. You might want to get every thing done some where else, because all the rooms in this building are locked up tight. So, it will be nice to talk where there's no meetings involved." Chris said, knowing this will help her friend in many ways.

" Oh and before we forget, You two will need photos of your coming collection,and some quotes on what you guys will think of the Fall show thats coming." Finally, something that Heather needed to know.

Just when Heather was about to say something, the door opened of the Grey meeting room. It was the tall man, that even John Mi. hated. He looked at her and said with a warning tone.

" Be thankful that this partnership is only going to last for at least two weeks." Then He finally, left the three young woman at the door.

" You heard him, McKay. Two weeks! So, get that Photographer workin!" Sheraline with a high tone.

" Oh Sher! Don't be so forceful on the poor thing." Commanded Chris, while rolling her eyes.

" Look, I'll talk to him, and if things work out, I'll ask him to be my partner again for another line. It's that simple." Heather said with her face turning red again.

" And, what if things go somewhere beyond your jobs?" Sher asked while having interest in her tone.

_' NO! I can't do that! He would never forgive me, if we did anything other then our work! '_ Heather thought with fury. She was just ready to kill them, trying to force Heather on her partner.

Heather just turned around to the door, and placed her hand on the door nob. And try to keep her speed on everything, before forgetting it with seeing the man she loved.

" Good luck! Don't be slow with everything! He might think your a slug!" Sher shouted from the end of the hall that was the opposite end of where the stairs were.

They always had a talent for getting from one place to another, without making a sound.

" Thanks.." Heather hatefully said under her breath. So, she took a deep breath, slowly truned the knob, trying to make as little noise as possable. And finally opened the door, thta housed a large window, with a beautiful veiw of Paris, a long table, a large white screen, and the man that she knew she JUST had to have.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather just stood there in the doorway, not knowing if Dieter had enough time to himself. She gulped, hoped that she won't screw this up, and took her steps to him. Dieter was still in his seat,at the table. He just couldn't put all his problems aside at that moment. So much was happening, and how he wished Minette was here, in Heather's place. So, he could shout his feelings in front of her, in front of everyone, and beg her to take him back. He just couldn't get over how crud filled his life was in at the moment. He was so focused in his thoughts, he didn't notice Heather, who entered the room.

" Uh, Dieter? Are you alright?" Heather asked, while trying so hard not to run to him and... do something.

Dieter snapped out of his thoughts, and looked behind his chair. There Heather stood, straight, nice figure, and her long hair that went on forever. Her cute face, comforting smile, and different clothes. He knew he had to stop thinking about her like that, or he just might go insane.

" Yes, Heather?" He asked, as he turned his chair to face her. Heather did her best to collect herself, and continue.

" Well, s-since you and I are going to be working together on this project," she trailed off, looking at anywhere else other then him. " Maybe you and I should go somewhere to discuss what we have to do." Dieter just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"What kind of place?" He asked. This was a question that she feared he was about to ask, but she knew that she had to answer him.

" Umm. Well, I was sort of thinking of place where we could eat. You know, somewhere quiet, and not too many people?" She offered as she was rubbing the back of her head, and looking at the floor. Dieter, wasn't so shocked at what she was asking then what most men would react, since this sort of thing happened before. Although, he did have to admit, she did look kind of cute when she was acting nervous around him. It was a little pathetic, but sweet. He had to ask her, what she in many cases more then feared what he was going to ask her.

" Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked, with a smile coming on his face. Heather just shot at him, frightened eyes, and a redding face.

" N-NO! Nothing like that at all!" She nearly yelled, but she kept her voice at an understanding volume. Then looked at the floor, yet again, with a flushed face. Dieter just looked at her with a questioning face, knowing that what she really wanted out of him, and more. She just looked at Dieter again, and saw his face. He looked pretty serious, but she was telling the truth. She didn't want to date him, at least not with this partnership thing going.

" B-But, you could... call it that, i-if you want." Heather was more then ready to get the hell out of there, just lock herself in her apartment, and never leave. But she had to do this, even if she had to indure a heat filled face.

"Alright. But lets go somewhere like you studio or something? I feel much more comfortable there." He offered. Heather looked at him, knowing that something was wrong.

" But, don't you want to eat something first?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

" Why are you asking me this?" This somehow getting annoying, but it couldn't be helped. Then, Heather finally smiled, and gave a silent laugh, while still grabbing her bag at her side.

" Well you didn't eat breakfast that's for sure." Heather said, still with her smile. Dieter didn't get what she was trying to tell him.

" Your stomach was growling the whole meeting. It was very low, but I guess I'm the only one, who actually heard it." She confessed, her eyes closed, and a wide smile. Dieter couldn't believe what he was hearing. His stomach was growling, the whole meeting, and he didn't even notice, let alone heard it! And here Heather was, telling him about what happened in the meeting, that he didn't mean to cause.

Although, he did have to admit, Heather was top notch when it came to saving other people's lives. So, he just sort of gave up, and looked at her with a smile. " Heh, and it had a right to be. I didn't even eat dinner last night."

Heather was shocked. And it turns out that she said the right thing at the right time for him. " So, ready when you are." She said. Hoping that he was ready soon, for if he wasn't, this place is going to be packed.

He got up, and stared walking toward the door. Then stopped and turned toward Heather, and showed a small smile. "By the way, you look very nice today."

* * *

They walked down to Cafe Ki Ki, as there talking place. They were very luck, thanks to Heather's list of where the poperatzi will be at what place, and what time. It was a plaent walk, though they discussed most of the article on the way. They once in a while took the metro, but no longer then 6 miles, since it seamed possible that they would run it to them. Once in a while he would complement on how different she looked, a style which fit her nicely.

She told him about all that they had to do, and he couldn't ask for anything much more simpler. Just quotes, and just photos of her work for the article? He was somehow being forgiven for some reason.

They Finally made it to Cafe Ki Ki's, and with no paparazzi! Wow! Heather was no doubt a pure, genius! That was for sure something he could not doubt.

" Well, well Heather," Dieter stared,"It seems that you're even more talented then I thought." He Finished, still looking at the Cafe in Mature shock. Heather could only just smile in Pride as she heard those words out of his mouth. It was what she had been waiting for for so long, yet she knew that this wasn't the time to gloat.

"Thank You, Dieter." Heather said with a blush coming on her face, yet again. She struggled hard not to studder or act like an idiot around him. If she was to get him started on this project, it would be better to buy him breakfast and just be done with everything.

They took a table at a corner (not Jean Mi.'s Might we add) for encase of any glutenous reporters come back and see them. And as far as saving surprises goes, better to be safe then sorry.

They sat down, and both just looked at the rest of what was left over, the beautiful restaurant. The Dark paintings, the beautiful structure of the place, and it's food being served to other customers. It all felt alive, different then any other restaurant in Paris.

She took a deep breath again and prayed that she wouldn't screw this up.

" So... what do you want to order?" She said in the calmest tone she could create. Dieter looked at Heather for a while, then at the menu that was there on the table before them. They all sounded mouthwatering, and his stomach was growling again, this time loud enough to make even people of the restaurant question if something was wrong with the pipes. Heather just giggled at the mix up, first his stomach was low so only she could hear. Now, it was as loud as a truck. This was totally not Dieter's Day, and she knew she would have to help him out every step of the way. And for many personal reasons, these were going to be the toughest, and best two weeks of her life.

" I don't know they all sound good. I think I can have about one of everything." Then he looked over the menu again, and saw something wrong with what he said. " Actually, forget what I said about what I wanted. I don't want ice cream for breakfast." He winced at the memory of his pre-teen years the last time that happened. One full cup of chocolate ice cream, and the walls of his bed room would never be fixed, or be the same again. " Not to also mention, I don't think I can pay for both of us. Including all the food I think I can eat right now."

Heather let out a small laugh. "You can order anything you want." She said in a very friendly, mother like voice. "This is all on me. And don't worry about the price, I'll handle it." She finished with that smile that could only belong to her. An angel. He smiled back, then quickley hid his face behind the menu in his hands.

_' Well this is just Fantastic! ' _He thought with sarcasim.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi sorry it's been so long since I have written anything for a while. I have really been in my own world so here is the rest of this blasted story. Enjoy! Oh and By the way I'm going to have some different languages in this Fanfic from now on. Like French, German, Spanish, maybe some Italian and a surprise language! Don't worry, I'll have translations. Oh yeah, I can speak in all those languages.

* * *

_"Amazing…. Truly amazing! "_

Heather just stared at what was left over. There were stacks of plates that nearly reached a foot high, dozens of coffee cups were piled together with the plates, there were napkins that were torn, beaten and rolled up into balls all over the place. Found were sauce smudges, and little pieces of meat would be found around his mouth, and yet despite all the filth, it was clean and neat compared to what she's seen before.

He had gouged down plate after plate of food, and hardly stopped for anything. Except when he wanted more food or when he was cleaning the edges of his mouth. And every time the food would come to him, he would snatch it from the waiter's hands and attack it full force, like a rabid dog that hasn't eaten in a month.

It was war, but it was totally worth it. He's eaten more than a whale could eat in one day. Not only did he eat at least 6 of everything on the menu, he ate as good as a god. It wasn't as if he couldn't pass up such a sweet deal. And after about 15 plates of food went down his mouth, he was ready to pass out; instead he just laid his head on the table. He knew this was improper, especially in front of a woman, but what else could he have done if he was starving. He missed dinner, missed breakfast, and all that running on an empty tank, he really couldn't do anything but just accept it.

Heather couldn't do anything but sigh at this; she hated to see him in distress. She was brain storming on what she should do to make him get up from what he just did, or at least get him to at least look at her. But she knew he wasn't much of a social person, so it only came to one thing: Talk until he gets up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Heather, in a bell like voice, trying to comfort him after all that eating he had just done. Dieter just cringed at what he had just heard, or was even shocked at how calm she was after seeing what she just saw. He just turned his head towered her while he was still on the table, only to see what he had not expected, a smiling face. After seeing this amazing wonder the only thing he could do was to smile too, lift himself from his position, and use a clean napkin to take away what was left on this face.

"Yes." He started. "And thank you. I really didn't think I would eat like that. And I also think that I wouldn't have paid for all of this." He sighed at what a mess he made to this once clean, very beautiful table. " S- sorry, about this…"

"No problem. As long as you're full, and satisfied, we're good." She said as she placed a big pile of Euros on the check tray. Dieter took a long, deep breath, after seeing this heart breaking scene. He was brought up believing that if he was to eat something, the money would have to come out of his pocket. And he was to pay for the food if he was together with a woman, even if she invited him to such a sweet treat.

"Excusez moi, Madademoiselle." The Voice of a waiter came from behind Dieter, nearly making him jump to his feet and go ballistic. Good thing Heather was in the way of making him do that. He could only watch in pain as he saw her give the money he was forcing out of her wallet, to the Waiter.

Translation: French: Excuse Me, Miss.

"Iei vous Allez." Heather said fluently, as she gave the waiter the money. When the waiter was gone, Dieter could only look at her with amazed Eyes. Her French really has improved over the past five months. It sounded like she has spoken French since she was a child, and with almost no trace of English accent at all. He has spoken the language of love since he was four, yet he could never really put much effort of making it so lovingly spoken.

Translation: French: Here you go.

"Well, you've really improved in your French." He Complemented. Heather's smile only just got bigger, and he also noticed a small blush crawl up on her face. That was exactly just what he expected; only he didn't expect to be mentally struck with a wrecking ball. Both from her smile, and his most inner self, a part of himself that he locked away from the outside world, a part of him that he really couldn't stand, but had to admit was his true self.

_'Look at You! What the hell are you doing!?! You're falling for this… this… American!? Just because she's smiling at you? You're Pathetic! Don't you remember who you're really in love with?_ Or did you forget?'

_'Danz!' _He mentally shouted back. It's only been five months and now he was shouting at himself just for a smile from his partner. '_Ja. Ich liebe sie noch!_' And it was true, he thought about her all the time and he wished, and could only wished he'd known sooner or at least have gotten a sign.

Translation: German: Be quite! Yes, I still love her.

"T- Thank You. I don't really think I've improved that much. I only just been speaking more of it, but I still don't think I have the accent down yet." She said with embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head and looking down at the ground. Dieter couldn't help but become a little disappointed by what she just said, but he managed to just raise his eye brows. As if not acting surprised at all. Even after a small amount of time in silence, didn't make her aware of his personal argument.

"So how much time do we have before they return?" Dieter started, nearly combing his hair with a single swipe from his hand. He got her attention once again, this time she wasn't blushing. She took out her cell phone from her pocket, and looked at the front that always told her the time. She smiled at what she saw, and knew that they had plenty of time, before 'they' come back. So she placed her cell phone back in her pocket, and looked at him with a smile.

"We have about two and a half hours, so don't worry." Said Heather. Dieter looked down at the floor, both relived and a little down, with what she just said. Relived, because it meant that he didn't have to run like a mad man again. Down, because …well, there was nothing to do! She said that by the time the paparazzi come to the café for lunch they would leave their post at Minette's…no, Heather's Moulan, and come here for lunch. And that would be two hours from now, making him alone with Heather, with almost nothing to do for the next two and a half Hours.

Dieter didn't like this fact at all, not because of Heather, but because he didn't have much straight forward conversations with any women, other than his female cousins in Germany though the phone, in a very long,_ long _time. And since they were partners for the next two weeks, it was mainly just needed. But what else was there to do? They couldn't go anywhere else in fear that they might be caught by the swarm. He looked at Heather again, she now had her sketch book out, and was in the most focused trance he has ever seen a woman do. She looked at the fabric of the curtains, the fabric of her own clothing, and there would be times when she sneaks a peek at his clothing. And as always, he wouldn't dream, of disturbing anyone from their working mood, knowing it would jeopardize their chances of getting this thing done.

So he just let her work the way she did. And began to think to himself again, which is what he needed now to pass the time. He looked back at those women from before, those two inhuman women, who pined him into his floor, twice. The message they left for him, the warnings, their beauty, their differences, and their angel like voices.

_'Wait… beautiful faces, inhuman strength, speed, and angel voices?' _He thought to himself. He remembered that his cousins (that were between the ages of 16-25) went on for hours telling him about this 'weird' American teenager book series, about a girl who falls in love with a vampire… what was it called? Twilight? He recalled a full description of all the Vampire characters as being unbelievably beautiful, strong, fast, and having fluent voices. The women from earlier had all those features. Could they be the mythical creatures from those famous books? But then again, he could also remember that they said they sparkle when the sun touches their skin. But Pyro and Shis' skin stayed completely normal when the sun fully showed. There was no glowing, no glittering, not even burning as in the original folklore. So them being Vampires was completely absurd! Even thinking about it made him feel ridicules! He never really liked reading romance novels anyway, they were made in either too weak ways, or ways that would make him just never want to read it again, epically with mythical creatures. They made no sense in his head what-so–ever!

But what else was there? How could have they gotten in to his apartment, steal his cameras, and even nearly kill him, without him knowing it? _'C'mon Dieter! Think! There has to be a logical explanation for all of this.' _But his thinking could only get him into even more ridicules conclusions.

His Cousins also said that there were werewolves in the books too… could that be a good…

No! That wouldn't work either! Not by a long shot. They could have turned into wolves, and torn him into pieces. And for another, that was completely stupid. So, he kept on thinking, which could only get him anywhere. Fairies? No! They would have had wings, have much glittery clothing, and most of all, been the size of little dolls. And second, they don't exist!

Another book that his cousin's mentioned, another book that he couldn't for his life remember, that mentioned Shape shifters. That could have been a more logic…

Oh what the Hell was he thinking!?

They were just women, for god's sake! Shape shifters, fairies, werewolves, and epically Vampires can't possibly exist! They were just mythical creatures that are now rising from the dirt, and returning to film, books, and the imagination of teenagers everywhere. The topics that the public that were always afraid of, such as psychopaths and forces of nature, now were being replaced by the frightening monsters of the past. They could have stolen his neighbor's keys, or copied his keys, and opened his apartment doors. Stole his cameras without anyone knowing it, and got them into a truck and ran off.

But that doesn't explain how they could have gotten in, in the middle of the night, with him wide awake, in to his studio. And not to also mention, his room is right next to it! That had to have a great stealth to do all of that, and such stealth to make his hearing unable to notice it. The door was as loud as thunder when he walks in his apartment, so he should have noticed! There were times when he would close his eyes, but they would open every time for little things like Roderick tapping his glass cage. Or cars starting up, and even the early birds. But not them? How?

Could they be something other than mythical? The thought has reached him; His cousins also talk about video games that didn't make a single drop of sense to him. A game series called…. Devil…may…Cry?

A game that evolved demons, half demons, angels, end of the world subjects, and the devil. So, was that what they were? Demons? He didn't remember his cousins talking about their appearance, nothing about their abilities, OR how they could do things that weren't Normal. Only that they can't die, have the most amazing abilities in the world, and can manage fire arms like they were acrobats.

Now that he thought about it, that answer looked the most… understandable. But how could he know? There was no proof, nothing that could fully support it. He could have been so tired that they could have just been specially trained to do such bone breaking things. They just could have been the most ordinary people on the planet, his tiredness must have made him hallucinate, and play tricks on his brain. He wasn't a holy man, or an atheist for that matter. But how could he be sure? He needed help, and Fast!

He just waited there in his chair, waiting for the most convenient way to pass the time. But… nothing came to mind, he had nothing to write down on the note pad he had, since he had a good memory, and there wasn't much to remember. He didn't need to go to the bathroom for any good reason, didn't want anything else to eat, didn't feel like getting fresh air, or even go looking around for anything. There was latterly nothing to do in this spare time.

Then again there was Heather; he could talk with her for the time being. But what was there to talk about? Nothing really. The project was as simple as a walk in the park, and he had to be a complete moron to ask her again the same questions. He could tell her about …

No, it would be too risky for him to lose his cameras. But what could he tell her? Nothing at all about it really. He could ask her about what she believes in, about mythical creatures and all, maybe even religion if it gets to that point. Her childhood, where she grew up, what she does in her spare time, what's her favorite food, her favorite book… he could ask her anything in the world if he wanted, mainly to his original plan of creating an aura of trust within them. He remembered when he told Nancy about that he did in order to help women he worked with trust him better.

So, he prepared for his series of questions, and looked back at his working partner. Her hair curtaining her face, she was primarily focused on her work, her eyes narrowing every now and then if she though some design looked off for some reason. He was amazed that this woman could ever be distracted by anything, epically him. In fact, how she formed a crush on him was good question at this point. But she looked so focused on her work, that he didn't want to, but then again he couldn't hold his thoughts for much longer. It came to the conclusion of either saving both their jobs, or just saving him from going crazy. And he knew that it had to be one of them.

_'Well… here goes nothing.'

* * *

_

Deadross12:

I am sorry if anything in this chapter is insulting, or anything. I just thought that this would give this story more depth to it. Connecting Germany and The United States, though video games and books, just thought it would give it a more international feel. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while, just really busy. And I promise that I'll work on_ 'Love Is Stronger'  
_


End file.
